


505

by arminspiral



Series: snktober2020 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Romance, Awkward Tension, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Indie Music, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, Romance, Sassy Armin Arlert, Sexy, Songfic, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminspiral/pseuds/arminspiral
Summary: Armin was in a band with Eren until some months ago, when the latter had left the group. Now, as the new main vocalist in their first tour, he finds his ex-partner in the crowd, while singing a song wrote for the brunette. He knew exactly how to show himself now. Putting the pain in his song, and a little of the spiciness he missed now that he was alone, without his partner.SNKTOBER 2020, day six, nostalgia. marked mature for implied sex. Nothing too explicit.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: snktober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: SNKTOBER Month 2020





	505

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by 505 from Arctic Monkeys.

Armin had singed maybe five songs by now. He was tired, since he wasn't meant to be a lead singer. But he _was_ meant to replace Eren, and be good at it, so he was going to surpass any limit he had tonight. He smiled to the crowd, saying that this song was new, special. A goodbye to someone important to him. 

_I'm going back to 505_   
_If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive_   
_In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side_   
_With your hands between your thighs_

His voice wasn't so bad and people had enjoyed his solos before. But he felt less confident without his boyfriend's eyes staring his, that confidence only he could share with him, that power to maintain Armin shyness away. To keep any control he had under his own finger, to break whenever he felt to. Eren had that kind of power over him, to make him bend to his will, doesn't matter how nervousness he could feel at first. He moves his fingers through the strings of his guitar, confident now he remembered Eren's hunger, his gluttony in many senses.

_Stop and wait a sec_   
_Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling_   
_What did you expect?_

Armin smiled when his eyes met Eren's in the crowd, the kind of smile that was only for his Eren, for his lover, his partner, his best friend.

_I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck_   
_Or I did last time I checked_

The blonde licks his lips, the memory making him get a little more excited, and now, his not singing this song to this crowd, this big room full of people he doesn't know. His singing this song to the man supporting his weight on the wall, the little space left for him and only him, protected from the fans.

_Not shy of a spark_   
_A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark_   
_Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than the bark_   
_Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start_

He repeats the chorus from which the music started, quoting their first night together, in the hotel room 505. It was the last night of their first tour, they were a little too happy, too tired and it had happened. Hands, kisses, rough touches, scratches, hickeys. Everything common sex was allowed to have, they had that night. And a little more in next morning. Only the memory had Armin feeling a little shiver at his spine. There's an instrmental break now, and while Arlert had his fingers torturing the strings, his eyes are locked with green ones, that seemed proud, but yet incredibly sad. _I miss you_ , it what he can read from his lips and it makes Armin furious. Eren was not allowed to miss him now, after destroying every lovely moment they had. He goes to the third verse now, it's the saddest and honestly, his favorite.

_But I crumble completely when you cry_   
_It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye_   
_I'm always just about to go and spoil a surprise_   
_Take my hands off of your eyes too soon_

This song is wrote for Eren after all, it was fair it had his essence on it. It had his freedom, his sexual desire, his sadness, his fire. And Armin were part of it for some time. He did missed Eren hands around his neck after all. The last verse was completely true. He was indeed too rushed, too fast. Anxious. He believed for too long that his ex-boyfriend love for him would last.

_I'm going back to 505_   
_If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive_   
_In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side_   
_With your hands between your thighs and a smile_

And then, when the music is over and the melody of the song starts to die to give space to the new song, the Yeager starts to leave. It was expected, but it still hurted nonetehless. It was painful to watch him leave again and not even being able to chase after him because of the duty he had on that stage and with the expectant people, now amazingly mesmerized by his performance. This, didn't matter how painful was to admit, was more important than his love for Eren. Or Eren's for him. As he had said before, this song was a goodbye, it didn't matter how much he wanted his lips on Eren's neck again, in his inner thight. Whatever he had with Eren, it was over completely now. He made sure of it.


End file.
